The Rose
by NovemberThorns
Summary: Eames is the most popular guy in school as well as he is Arthur's insufferable roommate. Arthur reflects over his love/hate relationship to the guy, and how it is to be living with him. A short and fluffy V-day fic written for a friend.


The Rose

If anyone asked what Arthur thought about Eames, he'd reply in a flash that Eames was an asshole.

He had never hesitated with the answer, as hundreds of girls approached him every single day to ask how it was living with the most handsome guy in the school. It had been ridiculous in the beginning, he had laughed them in their faces and asked what it was that was so damn attractive about the Englishman, since all Arthur could see was this annoying, ridiculously strong, wannabe big brother figure. Adopted brother figure.

Then the questions got weirder, creepy even. People asked about everything between their cleaning habits and if Eames brought home many partners.

Eventually tho, it was just plain annoying. He had put up with the questions for months, but enough is enough.

People were jealous, he got that. How could someone like him get the luxury to live with someone like Thomas Eames? A guy who was too cool to go by his first name?

Arthur saw it more as a damn curse. Sure, he could get along with the Britt when it was necessary but living with him 24/7.. could get a bit intense. He had the most curious quirks, for example.

Firstly, he wouldn't let their laundry dry together with all the other students's, in the washhouse. No, he brought them home and hung them on a line he tied from the bathroom and all the way into the kitchen. He said it was because he was afraid his groupies would steal his underwear, which was completely valid reason, but he took back Arthur's clothes and gave them the same treatment as well. If Arthur knew Eames right he'd have an excuse prepared for that too, but Arthur never asked.

Eames would also, whenever he'd had a little too much to drink, sit up at nights and listen to old British pop music. This he would deny the day after, but the walls were thin and Arthur could hear the tones as well as the lyrics into his room. Which were not so fun, really, but he would always comfort himself with knowing that he could get back at Eames by doing the exact same thing next morning, when he was hungover. Karma strikes when you least expect it, right?

But what annoyed Arthur most, boring and plain as he was, was Eames' absolute fascination with holidays. By Christmas, when Arthur was heading home over the holiday, Eames would insist that they had their own Christmas together with gifts, a pathetic plastic tree and spiced wine. It was a nice idea, but when practicing it was as nice as it was awkward. He had known Eames for half a year the first time, so it was.. well, awkward. Like spending Christmas with a stranger.

The other time he'd go nuts was around Easter. He absolutely loved the idea of Easter-themed ties, which made Arthur wince whenever he wore them. He was just waiting for the day when the gods of fashion would descend from the sky and slap Eames across the face.

New year was almost a holy event for him, too. Arthur had heard, but he had never been around to witness the Britt celebrating it personally, since he was always home that time of year. He had very mixed feelings about this. He both wanted and didn't want to see Eames drunk out of his mind, acting out scenes from Mr. Bean's Christmas and New Year's special.

Arthur got back to their student apartment one week after new year's, and was greeted by a Britt clad in Arthur's T-shirt and a pair of gray underwear.

"Uhm.. That's my shirt." Arthur said with a questioning voice, and Eames looked down at it like it was the first time he had seen it.

"Really? I didn't know, it must've mixed up with my clothes."

Arthur smirked a little as he gave the man a quick pat on the shoulder before he stepped inside and unloaded his things.

School was a bit of a pain, they both had many assignments, but it was like Arthur was the only one affected by the stress. Eames was as calm as always, and managed to get things done before the deadline. Of course they weren't grade A works then, like most of Arthur's, but he doubted Eames really cared as long as he passed the classes.

The American sighed as he leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his rather messy hair. He looked up when there was a few soft knocks on the door, and then the muffled creak when the door opened.

"What's up?" He asked without looking up from his laptop.

"Nah not much. Just wanted to make sure you're not working yourself to death." Eames said as he walked into the room, and judging from the sound of the footsteps he was standing right behind Arthur.

"Well, you shouldn't worry. I can handle myself."

"Yeah I can see that, you have dark circles under your eyes."

"Huh? Really?" Arthur said, turning around and looking towards the mirror at the other side of the room. But Eames stole his attention. He was wearing this stainless, white shirt and a pair of dark gray jeans, and his hands were folded neatly behind his back.

"What's the occasion?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, this? I thought we should introduce a new holiday in this household!"

"Really, another one?"

".. Yeah! There's not nearly enough!" Eames said with a chuckle, before reaching out his hand and held a single, blue rose in front of Arthur.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Arthur stared. He stared for probably ten seconds before he let out a snort, which soon broke out into a pure laughter, which made Eames smile a little more. He placed the thornless rose in Arthur's hand and cupped his own hands around it.

"I'm being serious here, you can't laugh your suitor in the face!"

"You? My suitor? You're my roommate!"

"Well yes, which makes it even better since I live literally two meters away from you."

".. You're serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

Arthur looked at the Englishmen with a skeptic glance, expecting him to throw a water balloon or something at his face for even considering believing him. But Eames' expression remained serious, with a hint of a smile.

"Alright." Arthur said breathlessly, and the Britt smiled even brighter.

"Alright." Eames replied, before chuckling softly and pressed his lips against the corner of Arthur's mouth, who smiled a bit and leaned his head to the side, allowing their mouths to meet in a soft kiss.

Maybe Eames wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
